


Off Balance

by JazzGirl123



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Doctor Away [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzGirl123/pseuds/JazzGirl123
Summary: Maybe her good luck was running out because she never felt so unlucky without him by her side.Reuploaded chapter from Drabbles, Drabbles, and More Drabbles.





	

Marinette couldn’t help the sigh that escaped her lips as she rested her chin on her forearms, ready to just fall asleep as she put her head down on the desk and closed her eyes. (Taking cat naps in class? A certain someone was having too much influence on her.)

Alya gently poked her friend in the arm. “Hey, wake up, silly. Did you not sleep well last night?” A knowing smile appeared on her face as she lowered her head to meet Marinette’s eye level. “Or is it because you miss a certain someone?”

The young designer hummed. “A little of both,” she murmured. “I know he’s been busy with his international shoots, but…I haven’t seen him in a while.”

Marinette sighed once more as she opened her eyes and sat up, stretching her arms in hopes of waking up more. “We text and call each other, but since his work in Milan has doubled in the last few days…we haven’t had much chance to talk. And there are some things I can’t do over the phone, like hug him or kiss him.”

Alya normally would have loved to tease her friend, but she knew it wasn’t the time and that Marinette needed someone to comfort her, not make her flustered at the moment. So she wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a friendly hug.

“I know, sweetie, I know,” murmured the blogger. “He’ll be back before you know it, Marinette, and I’m sure he misses you just as much.”

~

Marinette sighed, walking home alone.

The day had passed dreadfully slow and she honestly hadn’t been paying much attention in her classes. Chloe had even tried to provoke her, saying something along the lines of Adrien not missing her or something, but grew angry and stormed away when she didn’t receive any reaction.

Tikki was tucked into her jacket pocket, looking up at her partner worriedly. They were lucky that there had been no attacks recently because Marinette was in no condition to fight, and even if she was, she wouldn’t feel at the top of her game without Chat Noir by her side.

“It seems I got Plagg’s bad luck today,” murmured Marinette, half-heartedly smiling as she stole a glance at Tikki.

As if to prove her point, there was a clap of thunder and suddenly it began to rain. It wasn’t a heavy rain, not yet anyways, but it was enough to make people on the streets run like headless chickens.

Marinette, however, didn’t pay much attention and sighed – something she seemed to be doing often.

Her steps became slower, more sluggish, and she let the rain fall over her like a blanket of loneliness. She knew that maybe she was overreacting, but she really missed Adrien; being without him hurt her, hurt her heart.

She didn’t notice how cold her skin was becoming, how her now soaked clothes were sticking to her like a second skin, or how Tikki was trying to get her attention. All she noticed was that her silly kitty was gone and with him gone, so was her smile, her laughs, her joy…

Her joy.

Marinette’s eyes widened as she came to a realization.

_I love him._

_I love him._

_I love Adrien Agreste._

_I love Chat Noir._

_I love him._

“I love him,” she whispered aloud, and then louder, “I love him!”

“Well, I hope you’re talking about me.”

Marinette whipped around and let out a small cry when she spotted Adrien standing in front of her family’s bakery, holding an umbrella and smiling expectantly at her. And then he noticed her state.

“Hey…! You’re all wet! Marinette, what were you thinking?” He exclaimed, stepping towards her to cover her with his umbrella.

Marinette, however, rushed forward and threw herself at him, kissing him as if she hadnt seen him in ages, and in his surprise, he tossed the umbrella somewhere, leaving them exposed to the rain. Plagg let out an anguished cry, but he was shushed by Tikki as she pulled him away form the couple.

Adrien wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, pulling her in close as he returned her kiss, no matter how confused he was. It took him a few seconds to realize how cold she was though.

“Marinette, what happened?” He asked worriedly when they parted.

Marinette clutched the front of his shirt, shaking her head. “I just missed you…I missed you a lot, Adrien.”

The blond blinked before he smiled and kissed her forehead. “I missed you too, my Lady, but we’re here now, together.”

Adrien pulled her into the bakery. “Now come on; let’s go dry off before we get sick, and then we can reunite properly, okay?”

Marinette smiled and nodded, intertwining their fingers as they disappeared upstairs, together once more.


End file.
